The Wayward Bacon
by IrishPrincess2000
Summary: A prequel and sequel rolled in to one of Teenage Dream. My nan thought of the name. Rated T for now...


The Forewarned Bacon

Chapter 1: Nervous

**A/N: If anyone has read my other HP/Glee Xover, Teenage Dream, this is kind of the before and after, though not just about Quick, or Brittana, or Klaine, but about all of them smushed together. The names you don't recognize and probably Warblers, HP characters that weren't mentioned much, or just someone random that I made up, cuz I needed a character. And also, no matter how much Mike and Tina go together, I'm making them related, as pure-bloods aren't as common and it's a huge coinkydink if to magical people have the same surname. Along with Cho Chang. And I'm scrapping the Cohen, b-t-dubs. And, in the Glee episode, Extraordinary Merry Christmas, Rory said that he had a brother called Seamus, so there you go. Flanagan, Finnigan, vaguely the same, but we'll stick with Finnigan. I'm also making Kurt and Finn actual brothers, pretending Elizabeth and Christopher don't exist, and their surname is Hudmel, and Kurt never had a crush on him. And I'm making Rachel and Blaine the Anderberrys, but I really cba to not make them twins, so they will be in the same school year. All pairings: Brittana, Santofsky, Harrittany(Harry and Brittany), Lartie(Luna and Artie), Gartie(Ginny and Artie), Deamus, Quick, Niff, Wevid, Quon(Quinn and Ron), Shory, eventual Klaine, Kurttany, Bleville(Blaine and Neville), Fermione(finn and Hermione), eventual Sebasofsky, Sebastana friendship and there might be more who I just haven't thought of yet…I'm making the Juniors and Seniors of S3 of Glee in the same year and then Rory, Sugar, Joe and 'Unique' would be in Ginny and Luna's year. You might be wondering why the chapters are so long. Well, I'm trying to do two chapters per year while they're at Hogwarts and a few after. And my nan came up with the name for this. Enjoy!**

11-year-old Brittany Pierce lay in bed, next to her best friend, Santana Lopez. Their families were friends, so they'd known each other for ages and were as close as anything. Santana, as usual, had fallen asleep as soon as her head had hit the pillow, but Brittany was still awake. They started Hogwarts tomorrow, and she was worried they wouldn't be put in the same house. They were very different, Brittany was kind, caring and kind of stupid, and Santana was clever, mean and bitchy. Eventually, Brittany fell asleep, knowing she'd need to rest.

"Hey, Britt! It's time to wake up!" Santana said to her sleeping friend. She didn't stir though. "Britt! We're going to Hogwarts!" And she awoke.  
"Yayyayyayyayyay! Hogwarts!" The two best friends quickly got dressed and made sure they had packed absolutely everything for the school year. Brittany made them both smoothies for breakfast, while Santana loaded their trunks in the car. It was 9:30, so they would need to get there fast. Which they did. They said goodbye to their parents and boarded the train, to try and bag a compartment to themselves.

"Mammy! Why can't I go to Hogwarts? Seamus gets to go! I'm ten, that is definitely big enough to go!" Rory howled, crying for the ninth time that day.  
"Rory, I told you, I'll send you a load of owls, and anything I can steal for you! It's only another year, and then you can come as well! Besides, you get an extra year once I've left, don't you, so isn't that a good thing?" Seamus said, trying to calm down his little brother.  
"I guess so…Bye Seamus, I'll miss you lots! Make a nice friend who can stay for summer!"  
"I will, buddy. Be safe, love you!"

Kurt and Finn Hudmel sat in the car, waiting for it to arrive at the station. Carole was driving them, as Burt was a muggle.  
"I don't wanna be in Slytherin…" Kurt muttered quietly.  
"I'm pretty sure you'll be in Gryffindor or something, dude…" Finn said, trying (unsuccessfully) to comfort his brother.  
"The entire family has actually been Hufflepuff for years, so don't get your hopes up, guys. Kurt, you're not mean enough to be in Slytherin so don't worry." Carole said, trying to convince the youngest twin. **(A/N, yes despite the height difference, Finn and Kurt are twins. Just ignore the fact that Kurt is a midge compared to Finn.)**

Everyone started to get on the train. Kurt and Finn latched on to Carole, suddenly nervous,but then Noah and Mercedes came into sight, and they both suddenly let go to see their friends. Brittany and Santana were quiet and nervous, but then Brittany got excited. She bounced around their compartment singing quite loudly, but that did nothing for Santana's nerves. Draco Malfoy saw them when he was walking past their carriage, smiling to himself. He might need to remember those two, he hoped they'd be in Slytherin. Rachel and Blaine Anderberry walked on the train looking for non-existent empty compartments. They decided to go their separate ways to find one each, but hugged the other tightly before leaving. Lucy Q. Fabray (Just because she's called Lucy doesn't mean she looks like Lucy did, she looks like Dianna and we'll leave it) found a compartment with two other pretty girls who looked about her age.  
"Hey, can I sit in here? There doesn't seem to be anywhere else."  
"Of course! Yay! Look, Sannie, a new friend!" Brittany squealed. Quinn laughed at how excited she was.  
"I'm Lu-Quinn. I'm Quinn Fabray."  
"I'm Brittany S. Pierce, and that's Santana Lopez. She's a bit nervous."  
Back on the platform, a boy in a wheelchair was struggling to carry himself and his trunk on the train. A boy with wavy black hair and a tall brunette boy noticed this and came over to help.  
"Woah, dude, are you okay? Do you need any help?" Finn asked him.  
"Oh, yes please." Artie said. Noah took the trunk and put it into an empty compartment, then came back to help Finn carry the wheelchair.  
"Thank you, guys. I'm Artie Abrams, by the way."  
"Noah Puckerman."  
"Finn Hudmel. Okay, I gotta go check on my brother, so bye! I guess I'll see you in class, dude."  
Meanwhile, in another compartment, ten boys had managed to fit themselves in.  
"Hey. I'm Wesley Montgomery, but just call me Wes."  
"I'm David Thompson, but just call me…um…David, I guess…"  
"Jeffrey S. Sterling, I am Jeff. I don't know what the S. stands for actually, I just assume it's something like Simon, or Septimus, or Silas, or Sarah…"  
"Nicholas Duval, but just Nick. I like pizza."  
"Dude, who doesn't? I'm Thad Harwood, and I have arachnophobia."  
"I'm Trent Nixon, and I want a pet kangaroo."  
"I am Flint Wilson and…yeah, that's it."  
"I am Jesse L. Martin, and the L. probably stands for lukewarm, or maybe Leonard."  
"My name is Cameron James, and I am often compared to the wolf pack in Twilight."  
"I'm Sebastian Smythe. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna have to transfer to Beauxbatons at some point, so I'm gonna make the most of my time here!"

Kurt and Mercedes had a compartment and were arguing about something no one could understand.  
"You need to call me before you dress yourself."  
"Whatever. Whatever."  
"You look like a Technicolor zebra."  
"You're a hater. That's what you are."  
"I look like I'm a part of it."  
"You're trying to copy me ."  
"It looks like I planned it."  
"You know, if your hair was any longer, you'd have curls."  
"Excuse me? Could I sit in here with you guys?" a curly haired boy in the door asked them. Kurt looked at him, and almost fell over, cause he was so hot.  
"Yeah, sure. I'm Mercedes Jones, or the Technicolor zebra, and this is Kurt Hummel. You are?"  
"Blaine Anderberry. I truly feel sorry for you if either of you are in the same house as my sister, Rachel."  
"What house do you think she'll be in?"  
"Slytherin, probably. I'll probably be in Hufflepuff." He said, dully.

Rachel had found a carriage that was already pretty full, but they were all first years.  
"Hi, I'm Rachel Anderberry. I have a twin brother, Blaine, who is coming to Hogwarts as well."  
"I'm Noah Puckerman."  
"Finn Hudmel. I have a twin brother too! He's called Kurt."  
"Erm…I'm Neville Longbottom…"  
"I'm Hermione Granger. I heard Harry Potter is coming this year!"  
"Harry Potter? The guy who killed you-know-who without even trying?"  
"The very same!"  
"Crap, I've lost my stupid toad again!"  
"We'll help you look."

After a while, they all got changed into their robes, and before long it was the sorting ceremony.

"Anderberry, Blaine!" Blaine nervously walked up to the hat and put it on his head.  
"So much kindness, you'd do well in Hufflepuff, bit of a temper, plenty of courage and you're very clever…hmm…better be GRYFFINDOR!" Blaine sighed happily and sat down at the Gryffindor table next to a second year girl, Katie Bell.  
"Anderberry, Rachel!"  
"Is that your sister, Blaine?" Katie asked him, and he nodded.  
"SLYTHERIN!" Blaine knew it.  
The sorting ceremony carried on. Blaine recognized a few people when they got up, not many, but a few.  
"Hudmel, Finn!" Blaine thought that must be Kurt's brother.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" A few other people came into Gryffindor that Blaine recognized: Kurt, Mercedes, a boy named Noah who Rachel had introduced him to, Ron Weasley, because their families knew each other and Harry Potter. Because, well, who doesn't know Harry Potter?  
"Lopez, Santana!" Brittany held her breath, hoping Santana got into a house that she had a chance of getting into.  
"SLYTHERIN!" Brittany almost started crying. She would never get into Slytherin, she was way too sweet and nice and naïve. She stood there, shaking with nerves. She grabbed some random person's hand, who was standing next to her, and squeezed it tightly.  
"Um…excuse me? Erm, what are you doing?" A voice from the body of the hand spoke.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous! I'm not going to be in the same house as my best friend. I'm Brittany, by the way. Brittany S. Pierce."  
"Harry Potter. It's okay, I'm nervous too. You can keep holding my hand if you want."  
"I do want." A few more people's names were called; Brittany and Harry grasped each other's hands tightly.  
"Pierce, Brittany S.!" Brittany took a deep breath.  
"Good luck, Brittany." Harry said.  
"Thanks, Harry. You too." She kissed him on the cheek, squeezed his hand one last time and let it go, walking up to the stool with the hat on it.  
"Hello, Brittany. Don't talk back to me, because I know you're about to start talking to me. I might not even say anything just in case we have a conversation, so I'm gonna come right out with it. I know that you want to be with Santana in Slytherin, but you aren't mean enough. RAVENCLAW!" Brittany got off the stool sadly, giving Harry a reassuring smile as she walked past.  
"Potter, Harry!" Brittany was even more sad when her other friend was placed in Gryffindor. The only other person she knew was Quinn, who thankfully, was in the same house as her, but they didn't seem to connect as much as she did with Santana or even Harry! She sat next to Quinn, and they sat awkwardly for a bit. The last person got sorted ("Zizes, Lauren!") in Slytherin, and the feast started. Brittany told herself she was too sad about Santana to eat much, but as soon as she saw the food, she quickly dug in.  
Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table, Nick and Jeff, who had known each other since they were four, were gawping at Harry Potter.  
"Hey, Nicky, do you really think he-"  
"Defeated Mouldywarts? I guess so, Jeffy."  
"Oy, ginger twin!" Jeff said to Fred. "Hey, I'm Jeff and this is my un-biological twin, Nick."  
"OK. I'm Fred, and this is my biological twin George. I assume you two are trouble makers as well?"  
"Why yes! How could you tell?" Nick said  
"It's a twin thing!" Fred and George told them.  
"So what did you want anyway, un-bio first-year twinnies?" George asked them.  
"Is that really HP?"  
"Yesiree! And before you ask, yes, he defeated You-Know-Who when he was a little bubba, but his parents are dead. Poor kid."  
"Ohh. Well, thank you. We shall remember you two."  
"As will we, small non-biological versions of us."  
At the Slytherin table, Sebastian and Santana were having a conversation.  
"So I assume you know that hot blond Ravenclaw girl, otherwise why are you having eye sex with her?" Sebastian said.  
"Hot? Don't flatter yourself, gayface. I saw you checking out some curly Gryffindor kid about 5 minutes ago. Yes, I know Brittany, we have been best friends for eleven years, and we're just sad that we're not in the same house."  
"Well, to fill the absence of Brittany, how about we become Slytherin best friends?"  
"Sounds good, chipmunk. I'm Santana Lopez. Don't ever use some witty name, like Satan Hopez or something. And you are?"  
"Sebastian Smythe. I may have to transfer to Beauxbatons in a few years, but I'll be back!"  
"Are you planning on eating anything?"  
"No. I assume you aren't either."  
"No. So that curly Gryffindor?"  
"Sex on a stick and sings like a dream. Blaine Anderberry."  
"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear-"a brunette with a big nose said.  
"Eavesdrop, more like." Santana interrupted. Rachel ignored her.  
"-That you were talking about my brother, Blaine. I don't think he'd be particularly willing to date either of you, and please don't describe him as 'sex on a stick', although he is a very talented singer."  
"Whatever." Sebastian and Santana said at the same time. Rachel turned away and continued to eat.  
"So, Sebastian, even though we're only 11 you already know that you're gay."  
"It's not that much of an achievement. I think about boobs and I think about balls. I think 'Which one is more attractive?' and it's obviously the balls. But Santana, don't go telling me that you're straight, cuz I don't believe it for one second."  
"Should I be offended? I guess not, seeing as I called you gay before we even started having a conversation. So, yes, I'm a closet lesbian and a judgemental bitch, which means only one thing. I have awesome gaydar. Sex on a stick is most definitely gay, and so is ladylips next to him."  
"Wow, your gaydar is pretty good! Let me have a go! Indian Gryffindor girl is bi. Pug-face over the table is lezzer. What about the hot blonde with the bad hair?"  
"I'm pretty sure he's straight. Maybe bi, but we could do something with his hair."  
"So we're best friends, overlooking Brittany, yes?"  
"Yes. You need to meet Britt as well."  
"Well, I think we need nicknames!"  
"Dude, you're sounding gayer by the second! Okay, well we have Britt. Seb, Bas, Sebas or Bastian?"  
"Sebas. San, Santa, Tana or Lezpez?"  
"Tana, but sometimes San. Or if I'm feeling particularly bitchy, Snixx."  
"Cool! Hey, cuz I'm gay and you're closet lesbian, can we have sleepovers in each other's rooms?"  
"Yeah! But we'd have to sleep in the same bed. Oh, well. There'll be no physical attraction between us then, however hot you'd be if I was straight."  
"The feast is nearly over."  
"Does it matter? Anyway, first sleepover, tonight, my room."  
"Cool!"  
**A/N And that is it for chapter one. Not that you won't find out later in the story, here are the houses that everyone is in. And before you start saying "I'm pretty sure 11 year olds don't talk like that!" Well, I'm 12, and yes we bloody well did.**

**Gryffindor:  
Blaine, Kurt, Finn, Mercedes, Jeff, Nick, Noah**

**Ravenclaw:  
Quinn, Brittany, Wes, David, Dave, Trent, Tina, Artie, Mike**

**Hufflepuff:  
Sam, Flint, Jesse L. Martin, Thad, Matt, Rory, Sugar, Becky**

**Slytherin:  
Santana, Sebastian, Jesse St James, Rachel, Cameron, Lauren**


End file.
